<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweater by KelseyinWonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185608">The Sweater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyinWonderland/pseuds/KelseyinWonderland'>KelseyinWonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Smitten Harry Potter, Soft Harry Potter, Weasley sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyinWonderland/pseuds/KelseyinWonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced to room together in 8th year, Draco and Harry become friends and decide to continue their living arrangements post Hogwarts. The only problem is, Draco can't seem to stop stealing Harry's clothes. </p><p>If you love Weasley sweaters, this one's for you. &lt;3</p><p>I was INCREDIBLY inspired to write this fic after seeing this lovely piece of artwork on tumblr. The artist has been gracious enough to permit me to share it with you here! Definitely check out their other artwork on tumblr, it's amazing! Seriously, thank you <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=https%3A%2F%2Ffae-vorite.tumblr.com%2F">fae-vorite</a>  !! &lt;3 </p><p> <br/></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/fae-vorite/632084252371107840">Link to artwork! </a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, this summary is awful and this short fic is really just an excuse to practice writing in Harry's point of view which I struggle with sometimes. It's also just an excuse to write and indulge in smuttt! lol </p><p>Please enjoy! :)</p><p>P.S. I was also inspired by some fan artwork I saw via Tumblr, and am just waiting on their permission to post the link to it here! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Sweater</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Harry wasn’t entirely sure when it had started only that it had, and it drove him absolutely mad. Sure, he wasn’t the neatest flat mate and yes, he did tend to leave his clothes scattered about the various rooms of their flat, shoes too. However, that didn’t mean that his belongings were up for grabs. He’d shared a room with four other people in the dorms of Gryffindor tower and not once had anyone nicked his stuff let alone his clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Though, that last year at Hogwarts had been different, very different he recollected in amusement. Draco and Harry had been roomed together for their eighth year to everyone’s amused shock. It had even surprised him at first, though the two boys quickly fell into a quiet routine which seemed to simply ignite Harry’s curiosity as it often had in the past. It appeared that Malfoy had been keen to keep a low profile but that only goaded Harry further.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of weeks, Harry resolved it his mission to befriend Malfoy; a task that had Hermione rolling her eyes and Ron suggesting the hospital wing. Either way, it didn’t matter to Harry, it never had. There was something about the blonde haired, gray eyed boy that always kept him intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>After weeks of Harry essentially stalking Malfoy, trying to catch him alone in their room, and waiting for him after classes he broke through to the other boy. Their friendship moved slowly, but that was one of the things he’d learned that he liked about the blonde; how careful he was.</p><p> </p><p>After years of constant vigilance and being on the run Harry never really felt settled. He struggled to relax and had difficulty slowing down. Malfoy mellowed him and brought a semblance of balance into his life that he hadn’t known that he needed at the time. Now, he knew without a doubt that he’d be lost without Draco. Yes, Draco.</p><p> </p><p>The pair had decided to move in together after school. They’d grown accustomed to one another, and Harry had learned Draco’s habits, pet peeves, what made him laugh, and the way he liked his tea. Hermione and Ron were moving in together after all, and well, Harry found he didn’t quite like the idea of living alone or without the blonde git. Harry worked for the ministry as an auror and Draco worked for a private potions firm in London, so it worked out perfectly and seemed only logical that they remain roommates. What Harry hadn’t been expecting was just how often Draco seemed to walk around their flat in Harry’s clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He’d hardly minded at first, a hoodie here, a t-shirt there and always returned washed, neatly folded, and placed with care back inside his dresser a stark contrast to the rumpled and haphazard piles of clothing Harry stuffed inside without a thought. How could he be cross when the items in question were returned in almost better shape than when originally thieved.</p><p> </p><p>Harry began to recognize that he only began to mind when he grasped just how much he <em>liked</em> seeing Draco in his clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he minded liking Draco, he’d become acquainted with his attraction to the blonde during their initial stint as dorm mates, one could even argue that said attraction is what led to his mission to befriend the tosser.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just that Harry didn’t want to rock the boat. Ever. He loved having Draco as his roommate, he was funny, smart, and most importantly he didn’t mind that Harry was a complete slob. Or rather, he scolded Harry as he cleaned their flat; picking up bits of clothing and tossing out old take out boxes.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, but Harry was fond of the scolding. Harry found himself even more fond as Draco tidied up wearing one of his old quidditch t-shirts and a pair of loose-fitting joggers. Everything of Harry’s seemed to eat Draco up which drove him even more mad.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly Potter, how you ever find anything clean in that wardrobe of yours is beyond me. Believe it or not, the floor is not a trash bin or a laundry basket.”</p><p> </p><p>All Harry could do was smile softly, placing his chin in his palm and leaning against their kitchen island as he watched Draco scurry around picking up bits of clothing and tossing them in the hamper.</p><p> </p><p>He knew in that moment that he was in too deep. He’d always been content in his friendship with Draco. Yes, the blonde git was handsome, and fit. Yes, he was funny and Whitty. Yes, he was cautious and tedious, and unbearably posh. But Harry had resolved to love those things about Draco as his friend and flat mate and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want anything to change between them because it could result in Draco moving out. Their whole dynamic would change, and perhaps their friendship would cease. Harry couldn’t bear it, not with how far they’d come.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he rationalized that Draco was entitled to borrow his clothes whenever he wanted as he was the one who was often tossing them in the wash. Why he did it, Harry might never know. Although, Draco’s own wardrobe consisted of more stiff and proper clothing. Nothing comfortable like the t-shirts and joggers Draco often stole from him. Harry also rationalized that when Draco did his wash for him his clothes often came back smelling like him which was just another happy little bonus to having clean clothes and watching Draco flounce about their flat in one of Harry’s hoodies.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            It was all fine. Harry had been content to watch Draco nick his shirts, hoodies, joggers, even a few pairs of his socks only to find them folded neatly in his dresser a few days later. Harry always felt a little thrill wearing something Draco had been wearing just a few days before, even though he knew the other boy had washed it before returning it. There was just something about it that gave Harry a small moment of pleasure at the thought of Draco having worn it.</p><p> </p><p>It was all fine until Draco walked out to breakfast sleepy eyed, hair rumpled, wearing one of his Weasley sweaters. Maroon with a golden “H,” Gryffindor colors. Harry stopped mid sip of coffee, opting to place the mug back on the counter instead.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry watched Draco turn to look around, probably in search of whatever had Harry in such a twist, and then back to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What Potter, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco came over placing his hands in the crooks of Harry’s arms assessing him with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like your sweater,” was all Harry could muster and he began immediately internally chastising himself.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Draco look down at his sweater and couldn’t look away as a pink flush spread across the blonde’s pale cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Draco couldn’t meet his eyes it seemed; Harry twisted his hands to grasp onto Draco’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright,” he said softly and with far too much fondness, willing gray eyes to look up and meet his.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat and glanced up at Harry only to quickly glance away again blush blooming a deeper shade of rose.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s what you get for leaving your clothes strewn about the house. Sometimes your clothes mix with mine, and I get them mixed up.”</p><p> </p><p>Funny, Harry thought to himself, funny that Draco’s clothes had never ended up mixed in with the articles Draco so neatly folded and left in his dresser.</p><p> </p><p>Harry let out a laugh, squeezing Draco’s arms gently. “The giant ‘H’ didn’t give it away as mine then?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a little groan, and finally looked up to meet Harry’s gaze. “I, - I” he stuttered, closing his mouth a look of pure exasperation donning his features. That wouldn’t do, Harry thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“No matter, it looks good on you Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched the rose color flush all the way down the blonde’s pale throat enamored.</p><p> </p><p>They’d always been touchy; Harry was an affectionate person. It had taken a while for Draco to get used to, and it seemed that Harry was the only person the blonde seemed to tolerate physical affection from.</p><p> </p><p>Now however, something seemed to bubble under their touch. A building electricity that drew goose bumps along their flesh in an alarming yet, thrilling way.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes watched Draco swallow, following his adam’s apple as it bobbed still infatuated with the blush along the column of Draco’s neck. He idly wondered how far down the flush went, Draco was so beautifully pale after all.</p><p> </p><p>The silence hung between them, and suddenly Harry became very aware of how quiet it was. He forced himself to bring his eyes back up to meet Draco’s gaze and felt physically incapable of looking away.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was <em>gorgeous</em>. Yes, he was gorgeous any day; coming home from a long day at work clothes rumpled and eyes tired, lounging on their sofa with a book eyes focused and lip nestled between his teeth in thought, and sleep rumpled as he was now. Only now, his cheeks were flushed, his lips a deep red, and his eyes wide fixated on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Draco for merlin’s sake, don’t look at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched Draco look bewildered for a moment, and then open his mouth as if to respond only to close his mouth again in silence. The pair were still latched on to one another Harry mused, and used it as leverage to pull Draco into his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a soft “oh” in surprise and then met Harry’s kiss with fervor, fingers sliding into his dark locks and securing them at the nape of Harry’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Harry could hardly believe the turn of events and couldn’t find it in himself in that moment to stress about their relationship. It was done, there was no going back now, and he definitely couldn’t be bothered to care as Draco parted his soft lips and tongues collided.</p><p> </p><p>Harry moved his hands down along the blonde’s spine covered by Harry’s sweater. He stopped at Draco’s hips and boldly scooped the boy up and gently placed him on their kitchen island, stepping into the space between the blonde’s pale thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a noise of surprise, followed by a soft whimper in response to their new position. Draco pulled Harry in as if he weren’t already close enough. Their bodies were pressed together fully, all angles slotted together, and still Draco seemed to want more. Who was Harry to deny him anything?</p><p> </p><p>Harry moved his hands down along the other boy’s bare thighs, he could feel Draco’s arousal aptly straining against the thin material of his pants. Draco moaned openly, forehead pressing against Harry’s. When he dared to open his eyes, he was engulfed in gray, could almost feel the waves of Draco’s eyes crashing over him. It was almost too much, almost.</p><p>“You’re bloody beautiful, you do know that don’t you?” Harry spoke into the limited space between their lips. Draco closed his eyes for a moment, breaths still coming in pants from their ardent snogging.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the beautiful one Potter,” Draco spoke sheepishly, biting his bottom lip gently as he dared to look back up at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was besotted, he couldn’t think of one sharp whited response. He was at Draco’s mercy he knew, though it was clear the blonde still hadn’t the slightest clue what he did to Harry’s resolve and that just wouldn’t do.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took Draco’s face softly in his palms and looked deeply into his shoreline eyes before kissing him severely. Draco moaned unabashedly, a sound that went straight to Harry’s cock. He mouthed down along the blonde’s chin, stopping to nibble his ear before kissing softly along the column of Draco’s flushed throat. Harry noticed that his sweater seemed to hang off Draco’s shoulder, oversized on the blonde’s smaller form. Harry couldn’t help but nose along the exposed skin at his shoulder, breathing him in.</p><p> </p><p>Harry braced himself on the edge of the kitchen island, bracketing Draco’s thighs and letting his head hang between his shoulder’s as he tried helplessly to catch his breath. Draco ran his hands along the ridges of Harry’s back, fingers skating through his hair and back again.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay,” Draco spoke softly into the space of their kitchen, fingers kneading into his shoulders.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry stayed put, “Honestly? You’re so sexy I think it may kill me,” he spoke to Draco’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a soft titter of laughter, and suddenly Harry needed to know what Draco looked like when he came. He needed to know what he looked like sprawled out in the middle of their kitchen with Harry between his thighs. He needed to know what Draco sounded like echoed through their flat.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lifted up still bracketing Draco’s thighs, “Let me make you come, please” and he swears that for all intensive purposes that he intended it to come out unwavering. Instead his voice cracks on the please and he could feel his own cheeks heat and felt completely and utterly at Draco’s clemency.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s eyes were wide again, and his skin was so warm. He looked at Harry with pure want, but there was something else there, something soft. It made Harry’s heart constrict. Why had he denied himself this, why had he denied them both for so long.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t let himself dwell on it, he had something much more important to focus his attention on at the moment. He licked his lips and looked at Draco expectantly still waiting for his response. Harry began to worry his bottom lip as the silence stretched on, “I’m sorry, this is a lot. Should we stop?” Harry asked softly, trying to search Draco’s face for answers.</p><p> </p><p>Draco appeared to be snapped back to the present at Harry’s suggestion, and promptly let out a noise of bewilderment. “If you stop now Potter, I think it might kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry let out a laugh, and let his head fall back down between his shoulders again. Harry realized in that moment that he was face to face with Draco’s very hard cock. A very telling wet spot had formed on the front of the blonde’s pants, and without thinking Harry leaned down to suck wanting nothing more than to know how Draco tasted.</p><p> </p><p>He was rewarded with an unabashed moan and glanced up only to be graced with the presence of Draco; head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, breath ragged.</p><p> </p><p>This is how Harry wanted to keep him always. And why shouldn’t Draco be properly debauched daily? Draco who always listened when Harry had a bad day at work, Draco who made sure their flat was stocked with Harry’s favorite snacks, Draco who let Harry rest his feet in his lap when they watched the telly, Draco who left notes on the bathroom mirror to make him smile, Draco who so neatly folded his clothes into his dresser, and Draco who was always so careful with Harry and their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Draco did so much for Harry without knowing just how much it meant to him. Harry wanted to make sure he knew just how smitten, and fond Draco made him. He wanted to make him come undone, he wanted him to know that he didn’t have to be so careful, not with Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Lean back love,” Harry spoke leaning back up to face Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s cheeks flushed rose yet again and complied, leaning back to rest his hands against the island.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled fondly at the blonde before perching back down to nose along his strained cock. He nuzzled into the junction of Draco’s thigh’s and left open mouthed kisses along his length until the gray eyed boy was writhing and moaning beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Draco whimpered, and it was almost enough to send Harry over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Please what?” Harry teased sucking on the head of Draco’s cock through his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I suck you properly then?” Harry asked looking up at Draco innocently.</p><p> </p><p>All the blonde could do was nod frantically, and Harry took note that Draco’s usual sarcastic remarks seemed nowhere to be found, how effective.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at Draco, patting his thigh gently as he leaned back, “lift up darling” he spoke softly. Draco complied and Harry pulled the saturated piece of fabric off and admired the blonde’s leaking cock. The head was an angry red, probably angry with Harry for all the teasing, but it didn’t matter he was about to rectify that.</p><p> </p><p>Harry leaned back in and gave the head of Draco’s cock one soft kiss before taking him into his mouth filthily. Both boys moaned when the blonde was seated perfectly in Harry’s throat. Harry moved his hands from the counter to Draco’s hips, keeping him firmly in place and began to suck earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>He set a slow pace, taking Draco’s cock down his throat and slowly sliding back up to graze his teeth over the sensitive head. Draco was shaking and writhing beneath Harry’s grip, fingers white from bracing the countertop so stoutly.  Harry moved one hand from Draco’s hip to the base of his cock and picked up the pace. He suctioned his lips and sucked on the head of Draco’s cock obscenely using his hand to meet his mouth’s ministrations.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was keening now, practically sobbing above him and it made Harry mad. He moaned unabashed around the blonde’s cock, his own prick straining against the flies of his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Draco bit out. “Harry, fuck,” the blonde groaned deliciously.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Draco sat up, fingers twisting into Harry’s already unruly hair and Harry moaned around his cock again.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, - I’m, - I’m gonna come,” it was really all the encouragement Harry needed. He moved his remaining hand from Draco’s hip and tried to create some friction for his own strained prick as he keenly sucked Draco’s cock desperate to see him fall apart.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s fingers tightened against his scalp and he let out the faintest of whimpers before coming promptly down Harry’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned and swallowed him down, relishing in how Draco tasted, coaxing him through his orgasm with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Draco eased his grip on Harry’s hair, and leaned back a little before fully flopping himself down onto the counter legs hanging off the sides keeping Harry bracketed in.</p><p> </p><p>Harry kissed the junction of Draco’s thigh again, before standing up fully and taking in Draco’s fully debauched form. His pale skin a stark contrast to the dark granite of the counter, patches of blushed red skin coated his lithe body naked except for Harry’s maroon sweater. Draco’s eyes were closed softly, trying to catch his breath; he was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Draco lulled his head to the side, opening his eyes slowly to peer up at him, and all Harry could do was smile dopily at him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a fond laugh, “Pleased with yourself Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, very pleased Malfoy,” Harry replied as he leaned forward hands bracing on the counter to kiss a sliver of exposed skin just under Draco’s navel.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sat up slowly, reaching for the brunette and pulling him close, he nuzzled in and began mouthing slowly at Harry’s neck making his eyes flutter closed.</p><p> </p><p>“let me return the favor,” he whispered into Harry’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>And it was Harry’s turn to blush madly. He backed away, holding Draco out at arm’s length looking sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>“No, please trust me, this was enough, I-“ but he was cut off by the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want me to,” he spoke with an edge of hurt in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I want you to, merlin Draco, I want you to.” He replied, cupping the blonde’s cheeks for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then what’s the problem Potter,” he asked cheekily reaching towards Harry’s jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grasped Draco’s wrists and kissed them each softly before looking up to face him, “in a way, you already did return the favor.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean,” he asked face scrunching up into one of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Harry let out a laugh, “I’ve already come Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched Draco’s eyes widen in surprise, “no you didn’t, let me see,” and Draco was once again reaching for Harry’s flies with resolve.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Harry,” he whispered eyes alight with mirth as his fingers grazed through the sticky mess. Harry watched the blonde suck one long elegant finger into his mouth, closing his eyes as his lips sealed around the digit, tasting Harry. It was almost enough to make him hard again, and they both moaned foreheads once again resting against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to wear your sweaters around the house more often yeah,” Draco whispered into their shared space.</p><p> </p><p>Harry let out a laugh, “Honestly, I’d rather have you wear nothing around the house more often,” and it was Draco’s turn to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Draco ran his fingers slowly down Harry’s cheek, and Harry could see the fondness in his gaze. Harry softened into the caress and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a shower, care to join me Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, absolutely,” Harry responded before hoisting the blonde back up by the thighs and carrying him off to their bathroom. The sound of Draco’s laughter echoing throughout their flat the entire way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P.S.S Feel free to come say hi on <a href="http://kelsey-inwonderland.tumblr.com/">Tumblr! &lt;3</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>